


Love

by Evak_trash01



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Smiles, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evak_trash01/pseuds/Evak_trash01
Summary: First SKAM thing I ever wrote... enjoy





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me if my English suck at some parts.

Love is such a special thing. It’s fragile, at the same time as it makes relationships stronger. It’s easily broken, but it can also mend wounds. It comes and goes as it likes, and will in the end either stay or leave.  
After all the things that happened to Isak and Even, people knew what would happen between them. If they could stick together through all of that, then their love was strong. They had mended each other’s wounds. Their love would stay.  
The first person to notice was Sana. Since she had known Even from before, and had know Isak for some time too, she could see how much happier they were with each other. She had seen both of them smile when they didn’t know each other, don’t get me wrong, but it almost seemed fake. Two fake smiles. Then they met, and everything came together. Like a puzzle, they fit together. When she saw them together for the first time, she saw real smiles. And she could see, not only on their smiles, but also in their eyes... How happy they are.   
They light up around each other; they make each other feel safe and calm.


End file.
